Sheet dispensers are known in the art. Various sheet dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,320 issued to Miles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,168 issued to Mertens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,595 issued to Mertens et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,356 issued to Bastiaens et al., all of which are assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company (St. Paul, Minn.), and all of which are herein incorporated by reference. Known sheet dispensers provide sheets or flags, such as Post-it® notes or flags, to a user.
The present invention is directed to new sheet dispensers, which provide sheets to a user, but also provide one or more additional features.